


And Nyoko Makes Three

by burntpizzabagel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntpizzabagel/pseuds/burntpizzabagel
Summary: It's been 7 years since Korra and Asami stepped into the spirit portal and the world started to go into a likely temporary peace. As they walk home through the park one night they find and save a girl who seems to be able to bend in a way unseen before, or so they thought. It seems this unusual form of bending is putting not only the girl's life in danger but the lives of the world. So, yet again the avatar, (along with her many companions) have to save the world.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Pema/Tenzin (Avatar)
Kudos: 17





	1. The Girl In The Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for at least starting to read this fic. It's basically like the first one I've written that's not complete trash (though that's still debatable). Anyways, I hope you enjoy and hope you love Atla and Lok as much as I do. :)  
> P.s I don't own any of the Atla franchise, (thought I'd mention that for good measure)

Korra and Asami walked down the street arms linked and gentle smiles on their faces. Being so fiercely in love can do that to a person. It’s been seven years since they took that first trip to the spirit world and embarked on the journey of a committed relationship. In those seven years, Asami has skyrocketed future industries further to the forefront of modern technology and brought at least a few billion Yuans to the company’s worth. Korra has helped with the creation of a new government system in the Earth Nation after Kurvira and her dictatorship. She helps Tenzin with the new airbenders when she has time, but that’s very rare. Being the Avatar is a full-time job. Asami and Korra together decided to move into the Sato Estate where they have been living happily for the past five years. “Do you think we can have ice cream when we get home?” Korra turned to face Asami slightly and looked at her hopefully. “One, Korra you are 28 years old now and can make your own decision when it comes to whether or not you consume dairy confections. However, two, I don’t know we’ll have to see, we just ate practically half the menu at that new noodle bar. How are you still hungry?!” Asami looked at Korra genuinely confused at how her girlfriend could eat so much food and still not be satisfied. “ I’m always hungry Sami you know that.” Korra wrapped an arm around Asami’s waist and pulled the taller woman down to her locking her dark red lips in a ferociously heated kiss, slowly moving her lips to Asami’s delicate ear to speak. “ Not always for food though.” Korra’s words sent a shiver down Asami’s spine, she pulled Korra closer to her when the sound of a man yelling at someone caught her attention.  
“I swear to Raava kid if you don’t bend the guy imma do something far worse to ya mark my words. Now do it before he can start to move his limbs again.” A short, stocky man with a large, linear scar covering his left eye seems to tower over a terrified young girl who is standing over a fearful man who appears to be paralyzed from the neck down. “ Mr. Yatzu sir please, I don’t wanna do this anymore. I don’t wanna hurt people anymore.” The young girl moved from her position over the paralyzed man and went to one of defense in anticipation of the blows to come from the angry short man. “You little ungrateful twerp I warned you so now let’s see if you change your mind after a good hit to the face.” The stocky man brought his hand down hard onto the girl’s face and she yelped in pain. With that, tiny bolts of lightning formed at her fingertips and began moving to the paralyzed man’s head. The man screamed in pain and the girl sobbed when a gust of winded knocked the angry short man into the wall. He yowled upon impact and frantically got up moving to the girl and ripping her hand from the man’s head to her own causing her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees.  
“Leave her alone dirtbag!” Korra growled as she sent another strong gust of wind at the angry man. The man was propelled into the wall but managed to get back to his feet and run away shouting back at Korra. “Take the dumb girl I don’t need her no more, I think you’ll find that she’ll be hard to do anything with!” Korra Ran after the man as Asami went to the little girl’s aid. “Sweetie, can you hear me?” Asami asked as she scooped the girl into her arms. The girl simply groaned and looked up into Asami’s Emerald green eyes with her amber ones. She nuzzled into Asami right before her body went limp. “Korra get back here! We gotta get this kid to Air Temple Island, maybe kya and Tenzin will know what to do!” Korra stopped her pursuit of the man and turned, running back to Asami and the girl unconscious in her arms.  
When they got to Air Temple Island Kya lead Asami to the healing room where she instructed Asami to lay the girl in the healing pool in the center of the room. “Asami what happened? Why did you and Korra come running in with an unconscious child in your arms?” Kya moved the water over the girl and looked up at Asami. “Well, Korra and I were walking home and heard a man yelling at her and hitting her so we had to do something. When the guy saw us he did something to her, well more so he made her do something to herself.” Kya tilted her head looking at the girl and then looked back up to Asami. “That’s what caused her to lose consciousness?” Asami nodded in response when the girl below the two women slowly fluttered her eyes open and screamed, blasting large flames around herself in defense. “Hey hey kiddo it’s okay you’re safe now the scary man is gone. Do you remember me from earlier?” Asami asked as she reassured the girl from her panic. The girl looked up at Asami a look of comfort and safety washed over her as she looked into Asami’s eyes. The girl said nothing but quickly latched onto Asami in a deep hug refusing to let go. Asami looked down at the girl, up to Kya, back down at the girl, and finally smiled lightly wrapping her arms around the girl in return.


	2. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyoko regains her memory and tells everyone about her life and the beginnings of her interesting bending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter. I was planning on uploading a chapter or two a week, but I already had this one written so I just went for it. I hope you enjoy it :)

Asami sat in a chair next to the girl’s bed in the Air Temple slowly drifting in and out of sleep. After the girl woke from her unconscious state, it became apparent she had formed some sort of bond to Asami and simply refused to let her leave her side. It also became clear that whatever happened to her did something to her memory, and now she can’t remember who she is and why she was in that alley with that man. Asami shivered a bit and pulled the blanket on her lap up around her as she leaned into the chair and yawned loudly. “Sami you should get some sleep while you can. She’s asleep and safe you know that.” A hand rested on Asami’s shoulder, she snuggled into it, she’d know that voice anywhere. “I can’t Korra; I’m the only one she trusts. She’s attached to me like a baby turtleduck. I told her I would stay up and protect her and I don’t intend on breaking my promise to her.” Korra sighed as she wrapped her arms around Asami resting her head on her shoulder. “ I know my love and it’s very sweet of you I just worry about you. You haven’t slept in like 5 days.” Asami nuzzled into Korra and closed her eyes in a losing battle with sleep. “I know...maybe you could stay and help me look after her…” Korra Scooped Asami into her Arms and settled herself in the chair bringing the older woman closer to her. “Of course.” With that Korra could hear Asami’s breathing slow, and a light rhythmic snore began to escape her.

The following morning after breakfast It was time for the mysterious girl’s healing session. The sessions have reached a sort of monotony and usually end in Asami’s silent worry and frustration. The girl floats in the pool as Kya works on her, mostly trying to restore her memory as Asami asks her the same questions to see if she can start to remember things about herself. “ Sweetie, do you remember your name?” the girl looks at Asami rather blankly and shook her head. “Well...okay that’s alright...do you know why you were with that man in the alley?” the girl looks at Asami again a similar expression on her face. Asami simply sighs and looks down for a few minutes trying not to make her frustration apparent. She knows that it’s not the girl’s fault she can’t remember anything. She just wishes she at least knew her name so she could at least call her by it and maybe find some relatives. “Sweetie, can you remember anything at all from before I found you a few days ago?” Asami moved closer to the pool and put her hand atop the girl’s smaller one. “It’s okay if you don’t, we’ll keep trying, but I just wish I could be able to tell your parents that you’re safe. I bet they’re worried sick about you.” The girl looked to the side slightly before she spoke. “ I don’t think they are worried about me. Dead people can’t worry can they?” Asami was noticeably shocked. One, because the girl was finally remembering something, and two because her first memory was that her parents are dead. Less than a beat later the girl sat up quickly splashing water at both Asami and Kya. “Hey, I can remember everything now it’s all coming back to me!” The girl sighed lightly. “I suppose it just took remembering my parents.” Asami moved her hand to the girl’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. “My name is Nyoko it’s a pleasure to really meet you Asami.” Nyoko held her hand out waiting for Asami to shake it. “It’s a pleasure to truly meet you Nyoko, let’s get you all dried off so you can tell everyone about who you are.” 

After she was dried, everyone sat at the dining table in anticipation of what she had to say. 

Nyoko shifted in her seat nervously, trying to compose her thoughts. “Thank you all for coming,” she began as she looked up at all the warm smiling faces. “My name is Nyoko. I lived with my parents in the fire nation capital where they worked as a seamstress and chef to the royal family until…” she paused trying to swallow the lump that was growing in her throat. Asami put her hand on Nyoko’s shoulder remembering how hard it was to talk about her mother’s passing when she was Nyoko’s age. “Until they were killed in an Airship accident. After that I lived with my firebending teacher, he taught me and Roku everything, then-” She was cut off by an inquisitive Tenzin stroking his chin. “Nyoko, you said you and Roku, is this the same Roku as prince Roku of the fire nation heir to the title of Firelord?” Nyoko nodded and continued what she was saying. “Yeah since my parents worked so closely with the royal family Roku and I got pretty close.” She smiled lightly to herself recounting fond memories of her and the fire nation boy running around the royal grounds. “After a while, Master Kozu couldn’t take care of me anymore so he sent me to live with his dear friend Shiru who had recently learned he was an Airbender thanks to you Korra.” Nyoko drew her gaze over to Korra and smiled at her, Korra smiled back. He Spent the years after harmonic convergence studying and learning not only about airbending but about a lot of stuff I didn’t really understand. He taught me all about airbending which I thought was weird considering that I wasn’t an Airbender. He told me I might need it someday if they found him.” She paused and sighed. “At the time I wasn’t sure who he meant by ‘they’, but I do now.” She paused again and took a deep breath. “Shiru had found some scrolls while cleaning out his parent’s house after they passed. His sister said they were in a chest in the basement for years and said they’d been in the family for generations. What he learned from the scrolls was that there are more subtypes of bending out there than we think.” Nyoko looked down at her lap as tears now began to well in her honey-golden eyes. “He got taken away for learning about that stuff. When the bad people came to take him he made me promise that I would remember what he taught me and that I would always try and stay safe…” A tear now rolls down her lily-white cheek into her folded hands. “ Before I even knew what was happening his hands were on my head and chest and there was a flash of light. Then he told me to hide, and seconds later the bad people burst in and took him away.” Nyoko looked up from her lap to see everyone looking at her intently. “ A few weeks later I realized I could airbend, which completely freaked me out, but then I remembered what Shiru had taught me. All about the ancient bending forms, long forgotten to time. He must have Chi bent his bending to me in order to protect me and keep it away from the bad people.” This time Jinora spoke up looking at Nyoko with fascination washed across her face. “So you’re telling me that you can airbend AND firebend? Is that even possible?” Nyoko chuckled lightly at the young airbending master’s very obvious intrigue before answering. “I’m not entirely sure how it’s possible, but I know I can do some pretty interesting...and dangerous things with my bending, I like to call them sound and brain bending. Allow me to show you how it works.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, you got through another chapter! hope you liked it. I know this chapter was a lot of sorta background, but it's important to the overall story so just stick with me on this one. I also wanted to play around with like theoretical types of bending I've seen and read about percolating the internet because I find them just so interesting and I'm rather infatuated by them to be quite honest. I'm hoping to meld them into the world we know and love in a way that doesn't take away from the traditional, classic types of bending and I can only hope you guys enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:**

> See you got through it! not as bad as you thought huh? Again, thanks for reading. This is really fun to write and even though it's been years since the show came out, and months since it's been on Netflix, I'm not ready to move on from my favorite characters and their magnificent world.


End file.
